


你不对劲

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 狗屁不通只为干个爽；好孩子不要学, 第二人称注意；关于强上美丽鳏夫这件事；痴女出没；纯肉无剧情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Summary: 驱使你的力量，当然也要满足你的欲望。
Relationships: 于里昂热/你
Kudos: 15





	你不对劲

你知道于里昂热每天都做些什么，所以蹲在他回家的必经之路上也没有什么困难。  
你也知道那个人心里的人不是自己，但那又有什么关系，你是英雄，想得到的什么就一定能得到，毕竟世界还需要你来拯救，驱使你的力量，当然也要满足你的欲望。  
众所周知魔法师不擅长贴身肉搏，所以你从身后偷袭他时，几乎可以说是不费吹灰之力。  
你将昏迷的他拖进早就发现的隐蔽的岩洞，那里很黑，伸手不见五指，但对拥有出色夜视能力的你来说并不算什么。  
你在黑暗中扒光了他，那些轻薄面料上的金属配饰撞击在一起，发出叮叮当当的声音，惊醒了本应沉睡的他。  
这有些超出你的预料，但考虑到对方是实力高强的魔法师，清醒过来也是迟早的事，于是你在暗色中好整以暇观察起他的反应。  
没有惊慌，也没有反抗，于里昂热只是冷静地坐在原地，光着身子，耐心地观察和询问。  
你知道他想做什么，他极其擅长谈判、搜集情报和找出漏洞，你不会给他这样的机会。  
他看不见你的脸上的神情，你也终于可以不用伪装，用下流的眼神舔舐过他身体的每一处。  
你想起与他一同战斗时，星盘的光辉总是萦绕着你，魔力从他的指尖通过作为媒介的卡牌流淌而出，倾泻在你身上，每每令你忍不住夹紧腿根。  
你舔了舔嘴唇，无声地笑了笑。  
抬起同样赤裸的腕足，用力踩在他的肩膀。  
他倒在冷硬的石地上，镇定的神情露出一丝慌张。  
你迷恋地盯着他，完美的面具破碎了一角，你迫不及待地想要看到更多真实的他。  
于是你的脚尖转移阵地，重重点在他胸前的深色乳晕。  
足底踏在富有弹性的胸肌上，你贪婪又痴迷地欣赏他一丝不挂的躯体。  
脚趾碾着他的乳头，你听到他倒吸了一口气，伸手去抓你的脚。  
你乐意让他抓到，顺着他反抗的力气，故意跌倒在他的胸口。  
他发出一声闷吭，当你光裸的皮肤和他的紧紧贴在一起时，镇定的面具终于破碎了。  
他惊慌失措推开你，像被某种虫子恶狠狠蛰了一口。  
你怎么可能让他如愿？你压着他，岔开双腿，摆动腰臀，用腿心来回蹭着他胸前的两点深色，直到它们被抹上水色变得挺立硬实。  
你爱惨了他所有的模样，哪怕是现在急红了脸费劲挣扎的狼狈样子。  
然而他的挣扎只是徒劳，你将双手往后伸，摸索到他软耷耷的性器。你开始套弄，用异常熟练的姿势和方式。  
你当然做过这方面的功课，毕竟这场绑架不是临时起意，而是蓄谋已久。  
于里昂热的抽气声回荡在山洞里，他动得更厉害了，好像那里是他拼死要守护的命门一样。  
尽管身为魔法师的他，勤加锻炼的身体甚至可以与勇猛的战士媲美，可被近身的法师实在没有什么威胁，他只能在戏弄下徒劳无力地扭动，轻喘，挺腰。  
他欲望的根源昂起头，朝你吐出透明的腺液，你食指的指腹重重刮过铃口，将液体细致地涂抹到柱身。  
期间于里昂热好像很冷似的，一直在持续不断地打着冷战。但他咬紧了嘴唇，不愿意漏出一点声音。  
你决定温暖他，当然是用你的身体。  
你紧紧抱住他，你们的躯体紧贴，四肢缠绕，不留一点缝隙，你的性器压迫着他的，起伏间过多的体液顺着你的穴口流淌出来，打湿了他鬈曲的耻毛。  
你恶劣地在他耳边吐息，又深深吸气，那股他身上纸张和墨水的气味蹿入你的鼻腔，令你异常愉悦。  
他的双手挣脱不出来，胡乱蹭在你的皮肤上，又烫手似地躲开。  
你揪住他后脑勺柔顺的长发，使劲一扯。他的脑袋向后仰去，修长的脖颈和凸起的喉结毫无保留地显示在你眼前，脆弱地颤抖着。  
你轻咬上那处灵敏的凸处，伸出舌尖旋转，舔弄。  
他僵硬住了，喉结上下翻滚了一下，发出短而急促的嗬气声。  
你眯着眼睛，重重吸了一口，得到他诚实的战栗回应。  
你满意极了，转而啃咬笔直的锁骨，单手抚摸上他的肋弓，感受那里宽阔而坚实的骨骼轮廓。  
你迷恋他身体，对每一处朝圣，用双手丈量，用舌尖品尝，在腹上角留下觐见的痕迹，一路蜿蜒向下。  
他的身体精瘦且结实，腹部的白线清晰，你亲吻它，也亲吻紧实的直肌，难以留下吻痕的地方，就干脆烙上牙印。  
但你太激动，总是忘记控制力道，一些部位被你的虎牙刺破，出了血，你感到愧疚，会悉心珍重地舔去，用唾液替他消毒止血。  
你真是个大好人，——即使他反过来揪住你的发尾，砸碎饰物的一角用它抵着你的胸口，恶声威胁，你也完全不生他的气。  
你不退反进，那枚尖锐的饰物扎破你的胸口，殷红的液体很快沁出来，流淌到他的手上。他像被吓了一跳，放开了手想要推开你。  
但他办不到，你扑倒了他。耐心的沙漏见了底，你停止了这场猫捉老鼠的游戏。  
你按压住他的双手，抵在他脑袋两边，抬起屁股对准记忆中的位置猛地坐下去。  
——圆润的菇顶挤进你的阴道，在密闭的穴道里撑开一条缝，更多更长的粗硬部位贯穿进来，捅破了你的身体。  
你不在乎痛，在听到他发出一声闷声，又紧跟着开始急促呼吸后，你的体内升起一股难言的痒。  
你压低腰肢，开始疯狂地抬放臀部，他的胯骨和紧实的侧肌同你的大腿内侧剧烈摩擦，你的尾椎撞击在他坚硬的腹股沟发出响亮的啪啪声，一小部分空气随着剧烈运动进入你的身体，在自上而下的抽插里和体液激撞，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。  
你并不在意，因为热与酥麻已经从结合的部位攀援上来，全方位占据了你的感官。  
你看到他被牢牢钉在你身下，眉头拧成结，手腕和侧颈紧绷，暴凸的筋络爬满脖子，上身僵直地挺起又落下。  
你的血滴落在他的胸膛，随着起伏的动作晕开一大片，像剜出献祭的心脏血淋淋依偎着他。  
他的性器在你体内冲撞，他的情绪在你手下失控，狰狞的欲望露出了獠牙。  
他开始不自觉顶胯，越来越急切，越来越凶狠，像是要用这把仅剩的“武器”狠狠贯穿你。  
你接纳他与他的一切，你们的呻吟和肉体的撞击声交织，回荡在密不透风的山洞。  
你已经不记得时间，或许是从晌午到日落，或许是从午夜至破晓，你与他的喘息交缠，肉体重叠，像宿命的仇敌不死不休。  
你知道他也在渴求，透过他被猛烈翻滚的情绪点燃的双眼，透过他撕扯掉羞耻的变调的吟叫，透过他昂扬的凶器和粗暴的顶撞。  
你在他身上颠簸，被重重撞飞又沉沉落下，他咬牙切齿瞪着你，不住发狠地贯穿你，刺破你，像是要捣烂你藏在深处的灵魂。而你选择敞开一切拥抱他，是污浊的感情也好，卑劣的欲望也好，你衷心希望这一刻可以永恒，对于眼前这个人，你永远不知道疲倦，也不知道满足……  
隐约中，黑暗破出了零星光辉，你仿佛听到了神明的低语，你聆听，你受洗，感到炫目，感到摇晃，思绪在神引下飞驰着，攀登着，直到抵达爱与欲的天光尽头，而你仍在不断前行探索……  
你的穴肉和沟壑跳动着，绞紧了不属于你身体的那部分，一股热流浇铸在最深处，烫得你浑身一颤。  
你的思绪回归，低下头，双手在不知道什么时候松开了他。  
你看到于里昂热向侧边蜷缩着，大口大口喘着气，疲软的性器沾满体液，粘稠的白浊从铃口小股小股倾吐着。  
他浑身发抖，分不清是汗水还是泪水的液体划过贤人纹身与脸颊的胡须，一部分爬下耳根，一部分淌进嘴里。他的指甲无意识抓着地面，眼神空茫，喉咙底发出含糊的、微弱的声音。  
你凑近他的嘴唇。  
听见他说——  
“我知道是你。”


End file.
